El himno a los caídos
by Miss Wong
Summary: <html><head></head>"¿Cree que están en un mejor lugar, Sargento?" le había preguntado Petra una vez. Ahora que ella no estaba, pensó en ello con amargura. Levi no sabía donde estaba aquel lugar, pero creía que era en alguna parte, y deseaba que fuera hermoso.</html>


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"¿Cree que están en un mejor lugar, Sargento?" le había preguntado Petra una vez. Ahora que ella no estaba, pensó en ello con amargura. Levi no sabía donde estaba aquel lugar, pero creía que era en alguna parte, y deseaba que fuera hermoso.

* * *

><p><strong>El himno a los caídos.<strong>

_**—o—**_

A Levi le gustaba tocar el piano.

No lo hacía a menudo, pero le agradaba. Cuando todos en el cuartel yacían profundamente dormidos y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre aquellos pilares que les protegían de día y de noche, el Sargento Levi abandonaba su máscara de soldado para mantener un momento íntimo consigo mismo. Caminaba hasta la biblioteca en donde se encontraba ese majestuoso y asombroso piano —solo habían dos en todo el mundo, o eso decía Hanji: uno estaba en las recámaras del rey, y otro aquí, en el cuartel—. Se sentaba, acariciaba las teclas con sus largos y finos dedos, llenos de rasguños y moretones a causa de los duros entrenamientos que dirigía, y entonces comenzaba a tocar.

Era una melodía triste y pausada que se complementaba a la perfección con el sonido de las gotas al caer sobre el tejado. Una melodía demasiado deprimente para tocarla en compañía, como si de una balada se tratase. Levi no sabía exáctamente por qué le gustaba esa canción, y tampoco sabía que tenía una espectadora observándolo en la oscuridad.

Ella se acercó desde la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados, un leve atisbo de admiración cruzaba su mirada.

—No sabía que supiera tocar, Sargento —dijo en modo de saludo.

Pero esa era, probablemente, la mentira más grande que había dicho nunca. Durante largas semanas se había escondido detrás de la puerta para oírlo tocar, pero nunca se había hecho ver hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, Levi no pareció sorprendido.

—Aprendí desde muy pequeño —contestó, casi en un susurro. Aquellos días se veían demasiado distantes.

Petra caminó hacia él con lentitud.

—Es una canción muy triste —dijo, mientras se apoyaba junto al piano, observando a Levi tocar.

—Lo es.

Sin apartar la mirada de las teclas le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que no se quedara allí parada como una idiota y se sentara a su lado, la banca era lo suficientemente ancha para ambos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas tan propias de Petra, se sentó a su lado, observando maravillada la forma en la que sus largos y delgados dedos se movían de un lado a otro, con absoluta elegancia. Le sorprendió ver que sus manos podían ser cálidas y dulces, para nada comparadas a aquellas manos de guerrero que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo. Petra admitió, en silencio, que le agradaban más sus manos de pianista.

—¿Cree que todo esto terminará algún día?

No sabía por qué preguntó aquello. Pero en el silencio de la habitación, allí donde una música suave y trágica acompañaba al canto de la lluvia, recordó los rostros de los miles de compañeros que habían fallecido durante sus batallas. Petra había tenido que envolver sus cuerpos multitud de veces.

Levi soltó un suspiro. Tocó la última tecla que faltaba para terminar la canción y se encogió de hombros con algo de amargura.

—No lo sé —contestó suavemente—. Me he estado preguntando eso durante mucho tiempo.

Petra miró el piano, ahora inmutable, con algo de tristeza.

—Pienso en ellos todo el tiempo, ¿sabe? Los que ya no están. Creí que me acostumbraría, pero no fue así —hizo una pausa, luego lo miró—. ¿Cree que están... en un mejor lugar, Sargento?

Levi jamás se había considerado una persona religiosa. No sabía exactamente en qué creía, y su esperanza cada vez se desvanecía un poco más. No creía en aquellas tonterías de una vida más allá de la muerte, donde todo estaba bien y la eternidad era para siempre. No creía en aquellas tonterías que predicaban los malditos cerdos del templo, simplemente para mantener a la población dentro de una burbuja de fantasía, impidiéndoles ver lo que había más allá de los muros. Solo la Legión del Reconocimiento sabía lo que era. Solo ellos sabían lo que se sentía.

Pero no lo dijo.

—Eso espero —dijo, sin expresión alguna. Luego, la miró—. ¿Y tú?

Ella asintió, sonriendo un poco. Levi no había conocido un solo día en donde Petra no sonriera.

—Eso espero —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Intentando deshacerse de esa horrible amargura, tocó un par de teclas en el piano—. Siempre quise tocar, pero no abundan muchos de éstos en los muros. Es casi un privilegio tenerlos.

—Cuando todo esto termine, prometo enseñarte a tocar.

Petra lo miró, sonriente, y asintió. Levi ahuecó los labios en una sonrisa torcida, casi minúscula, pero Petra pudo verla perfectamente.

Con ojos amables, Levi suspiró.

—Ahora vete a dormir, Petra. Es tarde.

Ella asintió, levantándose, y le dedicó un pequeño adiós con la mano.

—Buenas noches, Sargento.

—Descansa, Petra.

Ahora que todo su escuadrón había muerto, Levi sentía una gran opresión en su pecho cada vez que, en silencio, se escabullía por los pasillos para ir a la biblioteca y tocar aquella trágica canción otra vez. No le agradaba. No deseaba poner un pie en esa habitación ni ver un piano en toda su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual, un himno para los caídos.

Se lo había prometido. ¿Por qué demonios lo había prometido? Levi había aprendido aquello hacía mucho tiempo. Las promesas se rompen tarde o temprano y para alguien como ellos, era la muerte quien se interponía en el camino.

_«¿Cree que están en un mejor lugar, Sargento?»_

Levi no sabía donde estaba aquel lugar, pero creía que era en alguna parte, y deseaba que fuera hermoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay.<strong>

**Es que vi un fanart de Levi tocando el piano, y Levi tocando el piano se me hace lo más triste y sexy del mundo, y tenía que escribirlo porque amo el Petra+Levi, se me hace lo más dulce del mundo.**

**Aprovechando para hacer publicidad, todos los fans de Eremika pasen rápido a leer mi nuevo fic 'Cruel but Beautiful' ;) no se van a decepcionar. **

**En fin, ¿merezco un review? :) no sean ratas (?) XDDDD.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
